Między przepaścią, a drogą do szczęścia
by Rockaa
Summary: Miłosne przemyślenia Yumi, dotyczące Ulricha. Kochać, czy nie kochać. Oto jest pytanie. FanFick z serii Code Lyoko.
1. Chapter 1

Nie wiem skąd narodził się pomysł, na tą historię. Wiem tylko, że coś mnie natchnęło i tyle. Mam nadzieję, że wam się spodoba. Opowieść z serii Kod Lyoko w paringu YumixUlrich.**  
><strong>

**Chapter 1**

Samotne popołudnie, w głowie plącze się tysiące myśli, typu "A co by było, jeśli...?". No właśnie, jeśli co? Smutek, przygnębienie w sercu Yumi, wcale nie dodawał jej otuchy. A niby wystarczy zamknąć oczy i wchłonąć się, niczym woda w miękką gąbkę, w długą fazę snu. Zostaje tylko jedno, przelać swe myśli i uczucia na papier. Dziewczyna schyliła się pod łóżko i wyciągnęła z pod niego drewnianą skrzynkę. Przemierzyła wzrokiem pokój w poszukiwaniu klucza, bezskutecznie zresztą. Pokonana padła na łóżko i ku jej zdziwieniu, coś zabrzęczało. Szybko podniosła się i wyjęła spod prześcieradła ,złoty kluczyk. Teraz wszystko było jasne, chowała go przed Hirokim. Wsadziła klucz do otworu, a zamek posłusznie ustąpił. Pokrywka powoli zaczęła się otwierać, ukazując największe sekrety dziewczyny. Znajdowały się tam między innymi zdjęcia z młodości, jej malutki pluszak i coś czego szukała od początku, pamiętnik. Przetarła rękawem zakurzoną okładkę, po czym otworzyła go. Zanim jednak zdążyła coś przeczytać, poczuła dziwną chęć przeczytania kilku wpisów. Postanowiła zacząć od pierwszego:

_Wpis 1_

_"Nie mam zamiaru pisać "drogi pamiętniczku", bo to trochę dziwne jak dla mnie. Ale czy ja jestem normalna? Czy mam normalne życie? Całe życie spędziłam w Japonii, a im się nagle Francji zachciało. Rodzice ani mnie, ani Hirokiego nie zapytali o zgodę. Wyprowadziliśmy się z dnia na dzień, jutro pierwszy dzień szkoły. To jakiś koszmar, nie znam nikogo! Na dodatek nie jestem osobą zbyt rozmowną czy towarzyską. Samotność mi nie przeszkadza, choć czasem chciałabym to zmienić. Nie rozumiem, czemu wszyscy uważają mnie za gotkę? To, że ubieram się na czarno, nie oznacza od razu, że jestem jakąś satanistką. Może tu się coś zmieni... Lubiłam moich dawnych przyjaciół, chociaż w większości, byli to raczej ludzie których nikt nie chciał znać. Wiem, że będę sama, wiem że nie znajdę przyjaciół, ja po prostu chcę to mieć za sobą. I jeszcze coś, miłość to problemy, nie szczęście... nie mam zamiaru, się w to wpakować. Kończę już, napisze jutro."_

Yumi popatrzyła na cały wpis i przypomniała sobie wszystko co wtedy było. Zaśmiała się w myśli, gdyby teraz miała tylko takie kłopoty. Lecz jej uwagę przykuło ostatnie zdanie. Może wtedy miała racje? Nie warto się zakochiwać, to tylko rani. Lecz dopiero teraz poczuła, to na własnej skórze. Nie potrafiła wyrazić swojego uczucia, bała się odrzucenia i wyśmiania. Wiedziała, że są przyjaciółmi, ale... no właśnie, ale. Za każdym razem kończyła na tym samym. Poczuła w brzuchu przyjemne ciepło. A może miłość nie jest taka zła? Bo to w końcu ona napędza nas do działania, żyjemy wtedy tylko dla tej osoby. To ona napełnia nas życiem i chęcią do niego. Dzięki niej uśmiechasz się za każdym razem, gdy go widzisz. Burza motyli wybucha, kiedy tylko spojrzy się na ciebie, lub nawet uśmiechnie. Zakochanie to ból i cierpienie, ale to właśnie one napędzają cię do działania. Dzięki nim wiesz, że ci zależy i że jest o co walczyć. Zakochanie to droga z przeszkodami, którą musisz przejść, bez względu na upadki. A miłość to nagroda, za starania które zostaną wynagrodzone...


	2. Chapter 2

Pogoda nie wskazywała na to by ten dzień miał być szczególnie udany. Silny wiatr który próbował porywać czapki z głów przechodnich, deszcz który z hukiem rozpryskiwał się o szyby samochodów. Nie za ciekawie, do prawdy... Yumi otworzyła drzwi od domu i poczuła jak zimny deszcz pokrył ją od stóp, do głów. Nie żeby miała zamiar stąd wyjść, ale tak się składało, że zaraz zaczynała lekcję. Szybkim ruchem zamknęła drzwi i spojrzała na nie koniecznie długą, lecz pełną przeszkód drogę do szkoły. Cicho po marudziła w myśli, ale w końcu ruszyła. To, że już na pierwszym kroku zaliczyła piękną glebę, na śliskim błocie, nie przeszkadzało jej. Szczególnie, że reszta drogi przebiegła, bez większych utrudnień. Weszła do szatni i zdjęła kurtkę. Dopiero po chwili uświadomiła sobie, że ma na spodniach wielką plamę, po nieprzyjemnej wywrotce. Ze strachem, że ktoś ją zobaczy, zaczęła szybko czyścić spodnie, co nie oszukujmy się, nie było łatwe. Znienacka usłyszała znajomy głos, dreszcz ją przeszedł i poczuła rumieńce na twarzy. Niepewnie odwróciła się do tyłu i ujrzała kogoś, kogo najbardziej nie chciała teraz widzieć.

- No cześć Yumi.

- Cz-cześć Ulrich. - odpowiedziała lekko się jąkając i zasłaniając szalem plamę

- Ja tylko chciałem powiedzieć, że Odd cię szuka. - odpowiedział chłopak

- Odd? No a gdzie on jest?

- Nie wiem, może w pokoju, albo w stołówce. Bynajmniej, nie szukaj go w bibliotece, daje ci słowo, że go tam nie będzie. - Ulrich uśmiechnął się lekko, a Yumi odwzajemniła uśmiech

- No to... ten, do zobaczenia. - odpowiedziała krótko, po czym wybiegła z szatni

- ... no a ona na to, że nie jestem męski. Rozumiesz? Powiedziała mi to prosto w twarz! - skończył użalanie się Odd

- No i co ty na to? Yumi? Yumi? - mówił, chociaż jego słowa nie docierały do dziewczyny

- Czy ty mnie słuchasz? - pstryknął jej palcami przed oczami, a ona podskoczyła

- Hmm? - zapytała z wielkimi oczami

- Mówię do ciebie a ty nic!

- Sory zamyśliłam się... - wybroniła się

Co prawda, nie skłamała. Może to dziwne, ale nie potrafiła przestać myśleć o Ulrichu. Chciałaby powiedzieć mu co czuje, no ale jeśli on chce być tylko przyjacielem? Będzie jej głupio się do niego odezwać, przez resztę życia! Mimo, że wszystkie jej przemyślenia kończyły się w tym samym punkcie, to i tak nie mogła od siebie odgonić tych myśli. Na lekcji nie mogła się skupić, często nie słyszała co ktoś do niej mówi, nie mogła spać nocami... tak nie mogło być! Albo mu to powie i przetrwa konsekwencje tego, albo nie będzie mogła normalnie żyć. Nie potrafiła żyć w nieświadomości, w tej niewiedzy. Z drugiej strony, tak bardzo bała się go stracić. Paranoja, kłóciła się z samą, sobą. Jedna jej część mówiła tak, ale druga nie. Zaczęła ją strasznie boleć głowa i poczuła, że słabnie. W końcu zemdlała. Widziała jeszcze tylko zarysy Odda potrząsającego nią, a potem była już tylko ciemność. I ten błogi spokój. Była wolna, tu mogła robić co chce.


End file.
